


Woman of Many Talents

by celestialteapot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/F, Language Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Hahn is a woman of many talents... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman of Many Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Response to this prompt: Erica speaks a foreign language, make an obscure reference to a board or card game.

Juggling her various bags, Callie Torres, managed to make it out of the elevator and down the corridor without making a complete fool of herself. She puffed at a strand of hair that had was hanging in front of her face tickling her nose before finally dropping her bags in front of apartment 46C. Home. Well, almost home. Two weeks ago her girlfriend had finally plucked up the courage to ask her to move in, and here she was with the final few bags of her stuff. Reaching out, she pressed the bell. She did have a key but had managed to lock her keys in her locker earlier that day, she'd tried for almost twenty minutes to get the thing open but had eventually accepted defeat (just not quite to the point where she'd asked for help.)  
  
She puffed at the strand of hair again and was about to press the bell for a second time when the door opened to reveal Erica Hahn, looking very much like she'd just climbed out of bed. Grinning, Callie took a moment to absorb just how adorable Erica Hahn looked in her sleepwear, the slightly faded checked pyjama bottoms, the bunny slippers (with ears!), the multicoloured stripy dressing gown... the... the t-shirt.  
  
The baggy light grey, washed out looking t-shirt with the phrase 'Cardiothoracic Surgeons Have Heart' printed across it.  
  
Callie stood with he eyes wide as she mouthed the sentence that was printed across Erica's chest (mentally noting the lack of bra).  
  
“Seriously?!” She gasped.  
  
Erica shrugged, “I'm a geek. You knew that.”  
  
“Yeah, but there are levels! I can cope with you owning every Star Trek episode ever made, having a cat called Schrödinger, knowing how to play 'Cripple Mr Onion'*, but this!” She gestured towards the offending slogan.  
  
Chuckling, Erica pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. “And how many boxes of comic books are in my study?”  
  
Pulling away slightly, Callie raised an eyebrow: “How many of them are mine?”  
  
“Touché.” Smiling, Erica rubbed Callie's arms, “okay I promise not to flaunt my inner nerd if you agree to watch one Star Trek series of my choice.”  
  
“Only if you loose that shirt.”  
  
Leaning forward, Erica kissed her on the top of the head. “Deal.” Stepping round her girlfriend, she grabbed the bags that Callie had rather unceremoniously dumped in the hallway, pulled them into the apartment and shut the door. Turning back she smiled at her before sauntering off into the living room, deliberately exaggerating her sway of her hips.  
  
Callie stood rooted to the spot, staring after the blonde. A few seconds later, a t-shirt hit her in the face.  
  
“You coming Torres?”  
  
She didn't need telling twice.  
  
***  
  
Despite the incredibly big step that Callie Torres and Erica Hahn had taken, the rest of the world remained unchanging. People still did stupid things, like the man who thought it was a good idea to jump out of a second story window into a children's paddling pool in order to impress his fiancé. That had kept her busy for a couple of hours. Now she was flagging. Taking a sip of her coffee and enjoying the buzz, she glanced over to one of the patient rooms.  
  
Through the window she could see Erica Hahn bending over a patient, stethoscope in hand. Choosing to ignore both her coffee and her charts, Callie turned all her attention towards her girlfriend. She loved watching the hardcore badass Dr Hahn at work, she loved knowing what it felt like to have her strong, authoritative surgeon hands on her body and speaking of hands... Erica had finished her examination and turning to the anxious looking family she began to speak to them using sign language.  
  
Mouth dropping slightly, Callie stood transfixed, her eyes glued to the confident way that Erica signed. She had no idea. She watched as Erica smiled sympathetically, touched the woman's arm gently and finally vacated the room, closing the door behind her and headed off down the corridor.  
  
Flicking her chart closed and ignoring her coffee, Callie quickly hurried down the corridor after her. She caught Erica just as she entered the stairwell. Linking her arm through hers she glanced around. “So... how come you never told me you had such talented hands?”  
  
Smirking slightly, Erica deadpanned: "After last night I would have thought that was obvious."  
  
Gasping, Callie turned to the surgeon. "Erica Hahn, are you trying to make me have a heart attack?"  
  
"No. Would you like me to examine you? Just to make sure."  
  
Resting her arms around Erica's neck, Callie leaned forward. "You're evil, Hahn. Pure, unadulterated evil."  
  
"And yet I don't hear you complaining. Lunch?"  
  
"I can think of a better thing to do." She caught the raised eyebrow, "I know, I know."  
  
Glancing round, Erica placed an almost chaste kiss on her lips. "Meet you in ten."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dropping her voice, Erica pulled Callie forward, her hands resting on the younger woman's hips: "DomDI' 'IwwIj qaqaw."  
  
Wondering if at some point her girlfriend had sustained a blow to the head Callie regarded the other surgeon. "Huh?"  
  
Leaning forward so that her lips were almost touching Callie's ear, Erica lowered her voice as she whispered: "The memory of you sings in my blood." With a wink, she moved away from the embrace and casually headed off down the stairs leaving Callie staring after her with a mix of longing and bemusement showing on her face.  
  
Only Erica Hahn would choose Klingon as her language of seduction, and only Erica Hahn could make it work. Many times.

**Author's Note:**

> '[Cripple Mr Onion](http://tinyurl.com/myjtl)' is a card game from the Discworld series by Terry Pratchett  
> [The t-shirt is real](http://www.zazzle.co.uk/cardiothoracic_surgeons_have_heart_t_shirt-235079835096221866).


End file.
